S1E4:Robbie's Lost Puppet
by Hellonearth123
Summary: 'You guys don't understand, when I lost Rex I lost a part of myself too' Robbie loses Rex in a tragic accident moment and it destroys Robbie, Jade and the gang feel bad and goes to hell and back trying to get a replacement, will they be able to put Robbie back to normal?


Liam woke up in the strangest of places, he found himself in a bush staring up at the beautiful blue sky, he held the side of his head and groaned slightly lifting himself up and out of the bush he brushed the leaves away from his shirt and glanced around "Er...hello?" he stopped looking around and focused on a single noise. To him it sounded like a similar too the groan he made when he woke up from his sleeping place "Hello?" he crept towards the bush that seemed to be moving on it's own accord "Urgh..." he heard the bush groan, Liam suddenly became oddly scared for some reason he thought that the bush had come alive and was planning too eat him until he heard a female voice giggle in a high pitched manor that could only have come from the air head known as Caterina Valentine, she clawed herself up from the bush and she giggled once more her head immediately locking onto Liam's and a bright smile crossed her face "Hiiiii!" she waved and finally stood up running her hand through her hair to try and get it back to it's normal self, she pulled it out of the bun and then tied it back again "Cat, why are we in two separate bushes sleeping?" Liam decided to finally ask, brushing his clothes down one more time to try and get it somewhat normal state.

Cat blinked for a few seconds and looked towards the bush which had a Liam shaped hole embedded inside the bush, she looked back towards Liam and shrugged playing with her red hair like nothing had happened "Well, I saw you sleeping in that bush and I thought it was a game so I went into this bush and waited for you too wake up, but I fell asleep so...yeah." She giggled to cement how much silliness must have must have been running through her head. Liam watched her for a second and gained a small smile, he couldn't escape the fact that she was adorable in her own special little way. Cat looked at her bush and pulled her pink bag from it "We're 10 minutes away from school, would you like to walk with me?" Liam looked at the bush he had been laying in just moments ago then nodded his head "Sure, why not." he nodded beginning to walk in the general direction of the school.

Cat continued to giggle until they reached the outside of Hollywood Arts, where she finally stopped Liam "Aren't you going to ask why you were in the bush?" Cat wondered, putting her finger on her lip and smiling cutely. Liam chuckled slightly and nodded his head "Sure, why was I laying in a bush?" Cat shrugged and walked towards the opened doors "I don't know, sorry." Liam rolls his eye and chuckled lightly pacing behind her in a slow manor. They quickly arrived at the usual lockers where he noticed Tori and Jade bickering about something over at the usual lockers.

Cat looked back at Liam and smiled brightly, taking his hand she skipped towards the bickering pair and stopped behind Tori "Hiiii!" the couple both immediately stopped arguing and turned their attention to Cat and Liam "hey." said Jade simply casting Liam a friendly nod of approval "Hey, Liam!" Tori squealed flinging her arms around his neck the biggest smile on her face "Your later than usual what happened?" Liam opened his mouth to begin to explain but Cat immediately cut in and began talking "Liam was sleeping in a bush when I found him so..." Jade suppressed a laugh but when Tori sent a glare her way which made her stick her hands up in surrender and when Tori turned her attention back too Liam she cast her back a fierce glare and stuck her tongue out at her.

Liam frowned at Jade and shook his head, lifting a finger she stopped Tori before she could get started on her rant "before you ask, I have no idea why I was in a bush it just happened . One moment I was sleeping and the next moment boom!..." Tori jumped slightly and rested a hand on her chest "I'm in a bleeding bush!" Cat giggled loudly, her hand clasping over her mouth when a sudden realization hit her "My brother woke up in a bush once, he said that 'It comforted him in his time of need'" Cat smiled brightly and looked at each of the faces of her friends "Okay...moving on" Jade motioned for her to stop talking and shook her head slowly, Jade frowned and stopped the others before they were going to talk "Where's Robbie?" she asked, causing the others too look around in the space around them and frown at each other.

Cat frowned and looked toward the open doors of the school and let her frown deepen more than usual "Where's Robbie, is he okay?!" she squealed breathing heavily, causing Liam to place a tentative hand on her shoulder "Calm down..." he said placing a smile on his face and trying too entice the same smile onto her face, but that never worked especially when she was upset like this "Where is he?!" she squealed much louder than before and ran into the classroom beside her "Well, your not going to find Robbie in there" Jade said rolling her eyes, and walking away from everyone with a glare fixed onto her face, Tori and Liam looked at each other before repeating what Cat had squealed moments ago "Where is Robbie?"they each said with a confused face.


End file.
